sasodei request
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is a smuty fluff my spelling and grammer sucks so if you dont like things spelt wrong dont read


A blonde bomber grumbled as he woke up. Flickering his eyes open he tried to adjust his eye to the dark room in front of him. Looking over to the over side of the room to see his favorite puppet master sleeping Deidara smiled. Rubbing his eyes the blond looked for the clock to find out what time it was… 3am.

"What the hell woke me up?" Deidara whispered not wanting to wake up Sasori it was very rare Deidara got to the puppet master out of Hruko mind alone so peaceful. Trying to think what woke him up Deidara sat up in his bed…. Nope no screaming from next door from Kakuzu and Hidan fighting for once. Pein was not trying to wake everyone up and Tobi has for once in his life calmed down and gone to sleep.So what had woke him up. Wile pondering this Deidara heard a small mumble from Sasori. Turning his head to face Sasori Deidara listened to make sure he wasn't hearing things, and sure enough Sasori mumbled something again to quiet for Deidara to hear so there blond creped out of bed and silently walked over to the sleeping puppet crouching down to get a better listen.

"Dei…dara" Sasori mumbled. Deidara's eyes widened falling back thinking he had been court by his partner but when no shouts followed the blond realized Sasori was still asleep and he was mumbling Deidara's name. The bomber creped forward to listen closer.

"Deidara" Sasori mumbled again. Deidara was confused. Why Sasori dreaming about him? the one Sasori called a brat and argued with all the time. Deidara leaned closer to Sasori wanting the red head to say more but instead he began moving around and looked like he was about to wake up. The blond ran back over to his bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Deidara" Sasori whispered as he sat up seeing if the blond was still asleep turning to look at the clock it was 3:20 am. Sasori grumbled. At that moment memories of the dream he just had planed in his head turning his normal pale cheeks red. Why was he having THEM types of dreams about his partner is wasn't right and it wasn't like him. His dream playing over and over again in his head. Oh how he wondered how those lips would feel for real no! He must forget these thoughts. The blond didn't like him and if he did Sasori fund it hard to let anyone close to him after what happened to his parents and the bitch of a grandma lying to him, but just the fell of. Sasori sighed and looked over to the blond. He looked asleep witch was good Sasori would never do anything to the blond wile he was awake.

"Deidara you awake?" Sasori said loud enough for Deidara to hear but not loud enough to wake him. Deidara kept his mouth closed and carried on pretending to sleep. Sasori gulped its now or never. Deidara heard footsteps approaching his bed and a small hand on his shoulder, witch turned the blond onto his back. Sasori gulped and took a deep breath once more.

"Deidara?" Sasori said just to make sure the blond was asleep, he sure did look like it. With a deep breath and a big sigh Sasori leaned down and placed a small kiss on the bombers lips. Deidara feeling someone kiss his snapped his eyes open, coursing Sasori to jump back and fall over landing on the floor with a thud.

"DANNA!" Deidara yelled hoping the red head was ok. Sasori however took this as the blond was shouting at him for his actions. Confused as what to do as Sasori had never been in the situation before did something he hasn't done in a wile he ran out the room like a rocket. Deidara quickly jumped out of bed trying to catch the red head but he was nowhere to be seen. The now confused blond bomber walked back to his room and went to sleep, Sasori had to turn up sooner or later.

----------- To Sasori-----------

"Dam it he was awake stupid brat" Sasori thought from his newly found hiding place… the kitchen cupboard, it was empty cause leader had yet to get any more food for them to eat but they never needed it anyway they was always out on missions. Sasori didn't realize how tied he was until his eyes where getting really heavy.

"HOLY SHIT… Sasori YOU ASSHOLE WHY ARE YOU IN THE FUCKING CUPBOARD!!!!!" a voice screamed causing Sasori to snap his eyes open. woops he fell asleep in there. Sasori kept a bored look on his face as he clambered out of the cupboard leaving a very confused Hidan swearing and shouting about how the puppeteer had made him jump first thing in a morning. Sasori rolled his eyes and started to walk towards his bedroom if he acted like last night didn't happen Deidara might think it was all in his head. Problem solved, the red head pushed the bedroom door open shaking his head Deidara was fast asleep sprawled out all over the blond's bed. Sasori turned his head to look at the clock 10:36am. How did he sleep that long all night in a cupboard? As the puppeteer shut the door the blond began to move and grumble.

"Mean's he's getting up" Sasori said quietly to himself with a smirk. As Deidara woke up Sasori walked over to his desk witch had puppet parts, nails, hammers, saws act… spread everywhere. Picking up a hammer Sasori started fixing one of the puppet parts it had got broken on a mission.

"Danna? How long you been up un?" Deidara inquired sitting up and stretching.

"Longer than you brat" Sasori replied in his normal motioned voice. "Just act like nothing happened act like your normal self," Sasori said in his head over and over again. The red head shot a glace over to Deidara who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did last night really happen?" Deidara thought as he sat pondering whether or not the red head had actually kissed him. Sasori shot a small glace to Deidara and noticed Deidara thinking.

"Don't strain yourself you may hurt your head from thinking for once," Sasori muttered loud enough for Deidara to hear him, but never taking his eyes off the puppet parts in front of him. The blond glared at the puppet for a few seconds then pouted staring at his feet.

"No Danna would never kiss me must have been a dream… how I wish I could go back to the dream" Deidara thought the first part but didn't realize he mumbled the last. Sasori lifted his head as he heard the blond mutter? Still not wanting to act out of character he never turned to the blond but just said…

"What dream?" Deidara's eyes widened CRAP Sasori had heard him.

"Nothing" Deidara muttered quickly to quickly. Sasori was a cleaver man he knew exactly what Deidara was on about…

"Dose this mean he actually didn't mind?" Sasori thought turning his head to look at his blond partner. Sasori cursed himself just one look of the blond sat on the bed, his long hair was not up in his ponytail but down, the scope no longer attached (they weren't on a mission so Deidara didn't wear it) Sasori could see both of the blonds shining blue eyes, this made his heart beat fast. He just wanted to tackle the blond and kiss him over and over. Biting his lip and turning away again to refrain himself from doing so, Sasori was so focus on pretending to work he didn't notice Deidara stand up and walk behind him until he heard the blonds voice whispering in his ear.

"Sasori?" the blond whispered. "Danna's properly going to kill me for this un but I have to ask him if he actually kissed me or if I dreamt it" the bomber thought. Sasori turned round only to see how close the blond actually was.

"…Yeah Deidara?" Sasori tried hard not to stutter.

"Did…would…no…you never would…never mind" Deidara stuttered and went to turn away only to be stomped by to hands holding onto his wrists. "Danna?" Deidara tilted his head. The red heads heart beating faster now he just couldn't resist he had to, Sasori pulled the blond towards him forcing him into a kiss, Deidara's eyes widened, but soon relaxed and closed leaning into the kiss. It didn't take long for them to deepen the kiss as soon as Sasori noticed the blond wasn't freaking out and wiling opened his mouth to let the red head in, Sasori explored the cavern leaving nothing untouched. The both broke the kiss painting and red tint on Deidara's cheeks. The blond smiled.

"So… I didn't dream it?" the blond giggled, Sasori chuckled to himself. Pulling Deidara into another kiss slowly leading them onto Deidara's bed. The blond didn't realize until he found himself making out with the puppeteer on the blonds own bed. Sasori quickly sat on top of Deidara smiling down and playing with the blond's hair. The red head couldn't even remember why he was so worried about showing Deidara how he felt. Sasori leaned down and kissed the blond again running his hand down Deidara's chest, when Sasori got to the hem of Deidara trousers he began to ponder weather or not he should carry on with the blond, before Sasori could come to conclusion Deidara tugged his own and Sasori's shirt off. Sasori smirked he never thought the blond would be so impatient then again he did think art was fleeting. The red head moved his hand along the hem of Deidara's trouser looking up at the blond and a silent way of asking for approval, Deidara quickly nodded causing a smirk to form on the puppet masters face as he slowly entered Deidara's trousers. Sasori's smirk grew more when he felt the blond was already hard. Deidara only pouted.

"Don't tease me Danna un" Deidara muttered wanting Sasori to do more to the blond. The red head pulled Deidara's trousers down and off the blond throwing them across the room, Sasori was about to removed Deidara's box's when he was stopped Sasori looked back up at the blond.

"No fair Danna you still have your trousers on" Deidara said in a playful tone tugging at the puppet masters trousers. Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled of his trousers throwing them across the room as well. Deidara smiled and Sasori went to remove the blond box's again stopping on his own free will this time. Smirking he leaned down towards the blond.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear making him shiver.

"Danna please" Deidara wined. Sasori smiled and swiftly and quickly puller his and Deidara's box's off both there exposed to each other. Deidara quickly rolled over onto his back. Placing three fingers to Deidara mouth Sasori didn't even have to ask the blond quickly sucked on the fingers making sure even one was coated with slaver. Pulling the figures out the blonds mouth Sasori placed them at Deidara's entrance. Adding one figure Deidara let out a wining noise. Screwing his face up this time Deidara relaxed adjusting knowing this was only the beginning. Sasori leaned down and kiss the blond when he added the third figure Deidara making another wining noise into Sasori's mouth as he began to move the digits. Currently distracted by the kiss Deidara was soon used to the moving figures. The blond let out a loud moan when Sasori hit him in the right spot smirking Sasori repeated the last actions getting the same noise. As Sasori removed the digits he smiled at the blond adjusting himself so he could enter the blond.

"Deidara this may hurt. But I promise it not hurt for long" with that as his warning Sasori slowly pushed himself into the blond. Tears forming into Deidara's eyes, Sasori was right this did hurt. When Sasori was falling in he could not help but let out a small moan. Snaking his hand round he grabbed hold of Deidara's length. Slowing pumping the blond and whispering into Deidara's ear, the red head slowly pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into the blond, who in return let out a small quit scream. After a few more thrust Deidara was used to the feeling and was overwhelmed with pleasure from Sasori pumping the blond length in time with his thrusts. Panting and moaning the two built up a steady rhythm.

"Danna… I'm" with that as his warning Deidara soon splattered his seed allover Sasori hand and his own bed. This coursed a chain reaction as Deidara's walls tightened Sasori let out a load moan and split his seed into the blond. After a few minuets Sasori pulled out and lay next to the blond. Grabbing the blanket and covering himself and Deidara. The blond bomber cuddled up to Sasori with a smile slowing falling asleep.

"Danna?"

"Yeah dei?"

"I…lo…I lov" Deidara stuttered unable to finish his sentence Sasori pulled the blond closer rapping his arms around Deidara as he whispered.

"I love you two" Sasori whispered.

"I knew I didn't dream last night" both the bomber and the puppeteer fell into a deep sleep both with a smile.


End file.
